militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adrian von Fölkersam
|death_date = |birth_place =St Petersburg, Russian Empire |death_place =Hohensalza, Poland |placeofburial = |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears =1940–1945 |rank =SS-Sturmbannführer |unit = |commands = |battles =World War II *Eastern Front *Maikop Raid |awards =Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross |website = }} Baron Adrian von Fölkersam (20 December 1914 – 21 January 1945) was a German Brandenburger and Waffen-SS officer in World War II. Early life Fölkersam was born into an aristocratic Baltic German family with a long record of service for the Russian Empire. His grandfather, Dmitry von Fölkersam was an Admiral in the Imperial Russian Navy who died at Tsushima. His great-grandfather Gustav von Fölkersam was a general in the Imperial Russian Army. Fölkersam's family fled Russia after the Russian revolution and settled in Latvia where Fölkersam attended the Gymnasium (grammar school) in Riga. From 1934 he attended university in Munich, Konigsberg and Vienna studying economics, at this time he became a member of the National Socialist movement and the SA . He subsequently returned to Latvia but moved to Germany in 1940. Fölkersam joined the Brandenburgers in May 1940 forming a special unit comprising Volksdeutsche of Russian origin. His unit was active extensively during operation Barbarossa. Maikop Raid In early August 1942, a Brandenburger unit of 62 Baltic and Sudeten Germans led by von Fölkersam penetrated farther into enemy territory than any other German unit. They had been ordered to seize and secure the vital Maikop oilfields. Disguised as dreaded NKVD men, and driving Soviet trucks, Fölkersam's unit passed through the Soviet front lines and moved deep into hostile territory. The Brandenburgers ran into a large group of Red Army deserters fleeing from the front. Fölkersam saw an opportunity to use them to the unit's advantage. By persuading them to return to the Soviet cause, he was able to join with them and move almost at will through the Russian lines. Operating under false identity of NKVD Major Truchin based in Stalingrad, Fölkersam explained his role in recovering the deserters to the Soviet commander in charge of Maikop's defences. The commander not only believed Fölkersam, but the next day gave him a personal tour of the city's defenses. By August 8, the German spearheads were only 12 miles away. The Brandenburgers made their move. Using grenades to simulate an artillery attack, they knocked out the military communications centre for the city. Fölkersam then went to the Russian defenders and told them that a withdrawal was taking place. Having seen Fölkersam with their commander and lacking any communications to rebut or confirm his statement, the Soviets began to evacuate Maikop. The German spearhead entered the city without a fight on August 9, 1942. Later Operations In 1944 Fölkersam's unit transferred to the Waffen-SS and became the major part of Jagdverband Ost. This unit was active on the Eastern front and took part in the kidnapping of Miklós Horthy, Jr.. Fölkersam was killed in action on 21 January 1945 near Inowrocław, Poland. Awards and decorations * Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class ** 1st Class * Wound Badge (1939) ** in Black ** in Silver * Infantry Assault Badge * Honour Roll Clasp of the Army * Eastern Front Medal * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on 14 September 1942 as Leutnant der Reserve and adjutant in the Stab of the I./Lehr-Regiment z.b.V. 800 "Brandenburg"Fellgiebel 2000, p. 183.Scherzer 2007, p. 313. References ;Citations ;Bibliography * * Mortimer, Gavin. (2012). The Daring Dozen, 12 Special Forces Legends of World War II. Osprey Publishing. ISBN 978-1-8490-8832-8. * External links * [http://www.velesova-sloboda.org/archiv/pdf/skorzeny-adrian-von-foelkersam.pdf Adrian Baron von Fölkersam: cunning daredevil of the Brandenburgers] Category:1914 births Category:1945 deaths Category:People from Saint Petersburg Category:German World War II special forces Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1939) Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Honour Roll Clasp of the Army Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross Category:SS officers Category:Baltic-German people